Business people and other busy individuals often schedule multiple phone calls throughout a day and may encounter difficulty participating in each scheduled call. For example, a call may continue past a given time slot and may “run over” into a second call, thereby causing the user to be late for the second call. Or, an incoming call or other exigent event may cause the user to forget a call completely. For these and other reasons, there is a need for a system and method that will connect the user with a scheduled call. In one aspect, the system may dial into and connect with a scheduled call, dial the user, and connect with user with the scheduled call.